An angels touch
by SNmoonlit
Summary: Thinking about everything I was a normal girl that had a normal life. Until my dying mother told me that I had to two brothers and a father that was still alive or just wondering around the states.
1. New Beginning

**~Hey everybody disclaimer I don't own Supernatural nor the Boys but I do own Destiny and Eris. Please r & r. Enjoy. This chapter deals with sexual conten but is still rated T but the beigning is some what rated M. Anyways enjoy An angels touch. Thank you to my beta reader Bella1992 for reading this for me.~**

Thinking about everything, I was a normal girl that had a normal life. Until  
my dying mother told me that I had to two brothers and a father that was still  
alive or just wandering around the states. Everything would change from there  
on, now I am working in a bar at a friends house slash working area with her  
daughter Jo. The Roadhouse were all the hunters in the world came around to  
seek another woe story about a ghost or fables that I didn't believe in.

"Sweetness need another beer over here!" Looking around a voice snapped  
me out of my thoughts. Seeing a drunk that was working on his eighth beer for  
tonight looking at me, feeling his eyes dance up and down again, checking out  
my body.

Most men would be running for the hills when they find out that I know how to  
kick there **, when it comes to them defending themselves it wasn't going to  
happen. Then you might want to know what I look like. My average height I am  
about five four, brunette hair, long and still growing. Grabbing another beer  
for the customer, I walked passed many other drunken hunters. This person look  
familiar, but I didn't say anything.

"You know John this your eighth beer tonight. Why don't you go back to  
that cheap hotel that you are staying at. I can tell your son if you want me  
to."

"No thanks, I've already lost one of my sons. I don't need to face my  
eldest son. When your mother died she spoke of your dreams, why don't you  
follow them?"

"Because I am on my own missions of finding my other family that I didn't  
know about. My father walked out on me when I was little, took his two sons  
then never heard from him for a really long time. So that is my mission,  
school can wait."

"You have the brains, why don't you go."

"I have my own reasons. Its this life that I have plus I can't be around  
people like most of these hunters can."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, drink up then I'll take you to the hotel room."

"Thanks." His simple words were something of a melody of that he was  
broken inside. In the many times that I've seen John, I haven't seen him  
like this. Broken inside because something happened to his two boys; around  
one in the morning I'm driving John back to the hotel room were his eldest  
son is staying. Stopping the car John slept soundly in the seat next to me, I  
got out and started looking around to see the 1967 Black Impala next to my  
blue mustang. The light was still on which meant that his son was still up  
probably looking for his father or they don't want to speak to people.  
Getting out the car slowly I could hear his son curse in his thoughts, he was  
blaming himself for something, but everything wasn't right, everything  
seemed it was different for him, he seemed to think that he was alone. Walking  
up to the door I knocked still trying to block his angry thoughts out. On the  
fourth knock the door opened with the barrel of a gun pointed at me.

"I am assuming that you are the eldest of the family. Your father came to  
the Roadhouse looking for something to drink. I took the liberty to bring your  
father back because he has had a lot to drink, thought he would be safer to  
let me drive instead of him."

"Well, thank you I guess. How do I know you're not a demon?" He lowered  
the barrel of the gun to his side. Looking past me, he noticed that John was  
trying to get out of the car, but was failing miserably.

"Would I bring your father back here then tell you I was being nice or  
something. If I was demon, your dad would already be dead, along with you."  
Moving out of the way, he rushed to his father noticing that he was drunker  
then before he left.

"You should stay, what's your name?" he asked.

"Eris, and yours would be...?" He still looked at me. He was covered in  
his copper skin, probably an inch taller then me, nice butt, and nice body.

"My name would be Dean. Can you help me get my dad in cold shower then you  
should probably stay because it's getting late."

"I'll help you with your dad, but after that I need to drive to my  
apartment." He looked at me even if he was sober, he was checking out my  
body like most men would do. We both walked into the room with Dean was  
holding his dad. John looked pale and drunker then I've ever seen him in my  
life.

"Where is Sammy?" John asked.

"He's gone dad," he said with regret in his throat. I noticed that  
something had happened between the three men that I've known only for a  
little while now.

"Did the demon get him?" John looked up at Dean noticing the sadness in  
his eyes he remembered everything that probably played out that night. Dean on  
the other hand didn't want to remember what had happened.

"No, you kicked him out remember?" Dean paused noticing that I was  
listening to the conversation between the two of them.

"Don't mind me, please I'm just here to help you and that's it."

"Why is the hot waitress here?" John asked questions as if he had been  
out for a really long time. For more then a couple of hours at that, Dean had  
handed his alcohol induced body to me. His breath was covered in the poison,  
which is another reason I didn't drink because of the many things that had  
happened to my mother when my step-dad or dad, if you want to call him that,  
would come home drunk then beat her to death. Hearing the water run Dean  
undressed his father to his boxers then lifting his father's body into the  
cold water. It woke up John in a couple of seconds.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing? How did I get here? I was at the  
Roadhouse drinking then all of a sudden, I'm here. What happened?"

"Eris brought you back. She said you drank a lot of beer and thought it  
wouldn't be safe for you to be driving back."

"But I did drive where is the car."

"You didn't drive. You walked all the way to Roadhouse," Dean explain  
to his father. I closed the door to the bathroom then slipped out of the hotel  
room where John and Dean were still talking, then it started to become a  
screaming match between them about something. My head already had hurt from  
trying to keep Dean's thoughts in his head not mine.

Driving towards my apartment, it struck my attention that Dean wanted to  
sleep with me when I started to think that something was wrong. Looking around  
at my apartment I notice that somebody was following me, looking back the  
person was gone. Nobody knew where I lived, living in my mom's old apartment  
that brought back nothing but dark memories of my drunk step-dad beating her  
up and then coming after me.

Shaking my head I stopped thinking about those memories, then a shiver went  
down my spine somebody was following me. Turning around I met man's face, it  
was Ray, my step-dad. He was drunk I could smell the poison on his breath. He  
still lived here with me because he wouldn't leave even if I had asked him.  
He was broke and he kept getting fired from his jobs because of all the  
drinking. He placed his hands on my stomach feeling the bump on my stomach. I  
was with child, but soon wasn't going to be. I couldn't raise my own son  
or daughter on my own, let alone know who was my real father.

"So you finally got knocked up?"

"Leave me alone Ray." I started to walk away, but he pulled me closer to  
himself. My arms were still bruised from a couple of nights before. Holding  
back a whimper, he guided me to the door then opened it with force. Seeing  
that he was truly induced with the poison that people looked at as pleasure,  
he dragged me to the living room then throwing me against the couch then  
started to rip off my clothing. "STOP! PLEASE!"

"Why should I? You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"No, so leave me alone." I felt his tongue lick around my jaw line. He  
would never change. He wouldn't let me tell anybody about this, if I did he  
would kill me or stalk me. Ever since my mother married him he has been like  
this, a drunken ass, looking around to be screwed. Pulling away, finally  
weakening his strength against my body I kicked him, then sprinted to the  
stairs. He stopped.


	2. Truth be told

**~Once again I don't own Supernatural or the boys....only wish. Shout out to my Beta that has been helping me do this, thanks again. Enjoy and R&R~**

"She's finally awake." whispered Sam knowing that I probably that I had a really bad headache. Looking around I couldn't hear Dean's thoughts anywhere in the hotel room

"Where did Dean go?"

"Went to where you told him, left early this morning." Sam looked at me seeing that I still didn't want to talk about.

"Sam if you want to know then why don't you just ask me instead of assuming that Dean knocked me up before he knew that we were related. He didn't do anything, he saved me."

"Then what did happen?" he asked then he was quiet his thoughts were even quiet for once. Looking at him I had to tell him some day but right now was the right time.

"When my mother was left with me she found a prince was what she called him. Then I came that was different she loved me but he didn't. He was drunk couldn't support a family, every time that he got fired he would come home drunk. Then rape my mother, beat her up. If she was knock out then he would go after me. When my mother told me I had a real father that didn't do anything to me, he traveled with his two sons, couple of months later I was dating Ryan his is the father of Destiny that's my daughter's name. I had her two years ago, dad knew that emotionally and physically I wasn't ready to raise a daughter of my own. So he gave her up to a family of hunters, she doesn't know about this life or this world. Since she is only two I can see through her dreams making sure she knows who I am. Since last night out of that family she's the only alive, so she'll be put in adoptions again until somebody finds her raises or she finds me blames me for everything no matter what. If wasn't for him I wouldn't be in the hell hole with life."

"What happened when your step-dad was killed?"

"John told me everything, that is when Dean told me about what had happened to you guys mom. I am sorry that demon should die in so many ways. That's when I found out where you were then found you explained what was going on. Dean doesn't really know that we kept in contact he was pissed when he found out. So was John," sitting down across from him at the table he looked at me still wondering why John would do that do me cause so much pain, "he did it because he didn't want Destiny's life to like mine. But at least she knows who her mother looks like."

"That still doesn't give him the right to just give up your child for no reason." he held back the other thought he was thinking he couldn't understand the possible reasons to why John did what he did. Even if Sam didn't know I had asked him to put her up for adoption.

"I asked him to do something; I couldn't stand in the shadow and watch Destiny's life be living hell. Living the shit holes you guys call hotels, I couldn't do that to my daughter Sam."

"What did Dean do after he found about Destiny?"

"Well he wouldn't let me haunt with him and dad. But he protected me no matter what; he was there when she was born. So was her father, but he couldn't talk that night he died in a car accident brought into the E.R then died right there."

"So what did Ryan do for a living?"

"He's a doctor for the hospital where I use to live when I came back from one year of college. Got drunk, slept with him but before that we were dating but I wasn't ready for a family but he was. So we moved in then I found out I was with child then ran he didn't know I was expecting a child into this world. Dean told me what had happen, a drunk had ran into Ryan causing internal bleeding to the heart." closing my eyes Destiny was asleep trying to connect to me she was scared but I blocked away the thoughts.

"So you did go to college, why did you return?"

"To find…." then I stopped hearing the Impala pulling up to the hotel room, I turned around to the door, now hearing Destiny's thoughts clear she was scared of Dean not him but Dean. Opening the door, Dean got out of the car then opened the back door.

"Mama, I'm scared." that was all she said while she ran to me, she knew who I was but she didn't know how this life was.

The next day Sam played with Destiny they were meant to be together as uncle and niece. Dean talked to me about Ray how he got him out of my daughter's body but this wasn't true something was wrong that he wasn't telling me.

"Dean stop thinking for once and tell me what the hell is going on." looking at him across the room he twisted his head looking at me weird.

"What did he tell you about me?"

"That you are weaker then you think. Destiny has the name of fate she'll lead a group of demons. That's what he told me, the message he wanted to tell you, but I knew emotionally you weren't ready."

"Mama," looking to the floor seeing Destiny looking at me with my green jewels looking at me, "what does 'hat demon want 'ith me?"

"Nothing he won't return I promise princess." looking back at Dean he didn't say anything. But he was still hiding something from me sometimes I wonder about this boy he didn't say much unless he was pissed off at somebody or if somebody was in the hospital bed dying. Or to our dad, even then he's sucking up to his orders left and right.

"Hey Destiny you want to take a road trip?"

"'hat road trip?" she asked with sweet melody voice asking her other uncle the question. I smiled back at her when she looked pass me to see Dean doing a funny face.

"To where Grandpa John is, missing in action, he's being somebody's prince."

"Wow." she exclaimed, laughing to myself I wasn't ready for this but it was the only way I could be with my daughter through this life style. Through the pain and hell she wasn't going to dye like I've seen many times before.

"We're leaving right now. Uncle Sammy and your mom is going to pack up so we can leave this hotel room to save Grandpa John."

"Yeah," she clapped her hands while Sam and I rolled our eyes she looked around to see me grabbing everything my stuff and what Dean could find of Destiny's clothing. We drove back to where our dad was last seen, in a small town where unfaithful men have gone missing noticing the patterns this person wanted to go back home.

"So what are you thinking this time?"

"Nothing," rolling my eyes Sam was in the back noticing that Destiny had fallen asleep on his lap, "Dean do you really think that dad is here? If he isn't then why are we even here."

"If I knew that then I would have said something. You knew about him not being here didn't you with your freak powers."

"This isn't my fault that I have powers. If I knew that my mother was a witch at first then I would have a warning."

"So will Destiny go through what you have to go through?" he asked knowing what he meant to say to me, but didn't.

"Yes she'll have to go through everything that I've gone through because the simple fact is she is me right now just small and hasn't grown into her powers. Wait until she's a teenager she'll be horny and powerful."

"Is that what happened to you?"

"Nope didn't have my powers until my mother broke the seal that she put on me when I was born."

"Wow so your just learning how to control your powers aren't you."

"Yes, that's why I didn't do what my mother did to Destiny. She needs to grow into her powers instead of them being blocked." he stopped the car noticing that we were at the hotel that our dad was staying at.

"I'll check in while you three wait here." he got out of the car closing my eyes I couldn't hear John's thoughts like normal he was gone looking for the demon that had killed Mary Winchester. Don't do anything stupid Dean.

"Are you guys looking for a reunion?" the young man had asked.

"No why do you ask?"

"A guy a couple of days checked into a room, hasn't been her for a really long time. Still hasn't paid for the room."

"No, well I am his son. Looking for him, he didn't come home for dinner last night."

"Okay," he said hand the fake credit card back to Dean. He looked at car weird noticing that we weren't there. I was already in the room looking for something to put John here but I didn't say anything.

"It seems that he hasn't been here for about a couple of days."

"Why wouldn't he finish a job?" Sam asked me I didn't know John as well as these boys did but this wasn't like him just leaving a job undone even if it had something to do with the demon that had killed Mary.

"Found another lead for something. But John wouldn't do that, even it had something to do with the demon." explaining my thoughts Dean was walking around the room then noticed the police out side of the room.

"Sammy take Eris and Destiny and get out of here."

"Why?" both Sam and I had asked looking at him, I saw the lights outside flashing saying that we needed to get out before caught by the police. Dean grabbed John's journal then just walked out of the room protecting both of us.

"Mama 'hat happen?" she asked me only if I could tell the truth but I couldn't or she wouldn't understand what was going on. Sam pulled us towards the bathroom I was first through the small window, Destiny second, and then Sam was last.

"What do we do next?"

"Get Dean out then finish the unfinished job."

Four hours later Dean still wasn't out from the police station, we had no leads to where this ghost lady was or why she was even attacking unfaithful men. My head was hurting, way to many thoughts- this why I couldn't be a hunter all the time because peoples thoughts, they hurt my head to much. If people weren't thinking about sleeping with another man they were worried about everything else, if they were college students they had different problems- but I couldn't really understand why they had so many problems in the college. I only did one year, graduated then that was all.

"Eris….come on help me out here." Sam's voice snapped me out of the thoughts and probably the people within the library.

"Sorry about that Sammy, just thinking well trying to hear my own thoughts not other peoples. What did you find?"

"Nothing not at all." he answered with many questions behind his own answer.

"Sam stop with the stupid questions before my head explodes, please. EVERY BODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" finally to my snapping point Sam looked at me along with thousands of other eyes from different people.

"Sorry she doesn't mean that."

"Yes I do Sam, every ones thoughts even yours. Why can't you stop thinking about Jessica? What do you even see in her? Opps sorry Sammy I didn't mean that really. If she makes you happy then go for it. Does dad and Dean know about what you're going to do if you get the job."

"No they don't know what will happen. Jessica is just normal, not like this life. I don't miss this. Yes I know that Dean probably misses me more then anything in the world. Dad kicked me out, did they told tell you what really happened."

"I didn't have to be there to figure out what had happened that night. Probably after you two had fought, he walked to the Roadhouse then got drunk. Drove him back to the hotel that is where the story begins."

"Why don't you like Jessica?"

"I like her if she makes you happy Sammy."

"She does, if only Dean saw that."

"He does in his own ways. Speaking of our brother why don't we get him out."

"Got any ideas?" he asked me looking at Destiny that was coloring in a coloring book. Walking over to her she looked at me probably already knowing what I was thinking. Sam had fallowed me out the library, to the car he looked at me even though he still wasn't sure what I was up too.

"What are you planning?"

"To use my daughter to get Dean out, with telling the police that his daughter is in the hospital with a high fever something that can lead to death. They'll have to let him go say that is two year old daughter is sick. Plus I can pull of the panic attack when coming in then you can break him out. Or do you have any other plan?" he looked at me shock that I would even consider using my daughter to get his brother out.

"Something that wouldn't get us notice like that. What if we just call a fake 911 call so the police can respond to it, I like that plan better then your plan."

"But we don't have time, we need to get him out then get you back. That's saying if you want to go back."

"I need to go back." he replied back to me noticing that nothing more to me was wrong, he shouldn't go back. But he would, and then I would have to deal with Dean being so stupid in hunts. Dean didn't want to let go of Sam again, two years was long enough even though they didn't talk but I did. Sam always asked about Dean when I would go see him normally Dean wouldn't figure this out until just now.

"Fine do that but what about the ghost lady?"

"Still figuring that out." he looked at me then picked up his phone called the fake 911 call, then we headed to the police office. Sam waited in the Impala in the alley where I told Dean to go when he did get out. Sitting down Destiny was a sleep on my lap dreaming about everything wasn't in this world. Another world that no monster could hurt her ever. The Impala came rolling next to me with Sam and Dean both within the black monster, lifting Destiny up she moan but didn't wake up.

"We need to find a hotel room since the one that we got kicked out off because we used the same card. Destiny can't come on this haunt, I think I have an idea where the ghost takes the victims, Sam didn't you say that they were unfaithful men that she taking?"

"Yes I did, but her husband did cheat on her. But nobody knew about or did they." Sam's wheels inside his brain were turning looking at me for his answers some of them I knew but other then that I didn't know the other answers.

"The neighbors probably heard about spread the word, it got back to her. Then she goes and kills her two kids. She was betrayed by her husband so she the legend lady in white. The legend goes when the man of the women goes and cheats she kills herself. But in the case, she goes and kills off children then goes off the chart- because of her pain. She didn't want to live with the regret that her husband had cheated on her, the invisible blood on her hands from drowning her children."

"Where are you getting at this?"

"She wants to go back home. That is where she takes the unfaithful men, she tries to bring them back to her home. But then they freak, try to run, and then she kills the unfaithful victim."

"That makes a hell of a lot since not."

"Dude, use you freakin mind. The Lady in White tries to make those people that have been unfaithful to their partner to be punished. But why can't she truly go home?"

"One answer to that her children, she's afraid of her children." answering there question Destiny started to whimper in her sleep. She woke up looking at me then falling back to sleep but I picked up on her thought: _Mama don't go. She'll hurt you. Don't leave me please, I need your protection._

"Don't worry baby girl I won't get hurt." whispering my two brother looked at me, driving towards where the ghost lady wanted to go home Sam found it. Both of them left me in the car with my daughter, but thirty minutes later they weren't back from trying to find the corpse of the mother. How could she think about hurting her family like that, I would have if somebody cheated on me but I wouldn't hurt something I created ever.

"Mama," Destiny whispered she was in and out of sleep since we got here. But Sam and Dean both were taking to long. I needed to go and see if they were alright, "go find them."

"Need to stay and protect you." ideas popped in my head why don't run into the house with car. But Dean would kill if anything happened to his car I knew that but I couldn't keep Destiny unprotected.

"Hold on to something princess." saying that I started the car, then put it in drive. Drove right through the house, Dean and Sam both looked at me thankful I decided to come and save there asses. Getting out the car they looked at me as if I was stupid, then the Miss Ghost lady showed pinning me against the wall, hearing Destiny scream. Fear shook through my system then she looked through the car window to see the young girl looking back at her in fear.

"DESTINY RUN!" yelling at my daughter she fallowed my order, running out of the house into the front yard looking at everything- one that stuck to my brain was Destiny screaming, then ghost meet me face to face. Before then the playful voices danced through the house. Then she was attacked by her own children, the two children that was drowned in this house. Dean and Sam both were there breathing or trying to catch their breath.

"Why did you do to my car?"

"I don't know saved your ass. Destiny its safe you can come out already." my daughter walked through door looking at me then running to me attaching herself to my leg.

"You didn't want this for her didn't you?" Sam came behind me asking his final question that's been bugging him for since he found out that I had a daughter.

"I've already told you this Sam. I didn't want this life for her because I now know she won't fallow any dreams that are in her head. She won't do what you did brake off of this world, things like this young children aren't suppose to be afraid of."

"That doesn't mean she has to do what you want her to do." I listened to him then I kept hearing Dean cussing me out because of whatever I did to his car.

"Dude you know if screwed up my car I am so going to kill you know that?"

"Yeah whatever you say, you wouldn't kill me." smiling back at him I notice that Destiny was fallowing me looking at the old house. Three hours or some odd miles later we were in the car Destiny was sleeping. Sam was looking at map for some reason, probably another hunt. Dean was driving as usually, it was his car the rules where final he drove unless something else happened to him but other then that he drove.

"So dad left you something in his journal, do you think it's another hunt?"

"Well that what Sammy is finding out, here. I think it another hunt but I'm not sure he left some army crap." Sam looked at Dean noticing that I wasn't saying anything, then Sam's light bulb went on he found where we were suppose to go.

"So Sammy where do we go from here?" I asked before Dean had a chance.

"Some where in Colorado, but that's all I found out."

"How long of a drive?" Dean asked making sure this would be family trip to another hunt like old times to them.

"Probably about two to four days drive."

"You should come with us it will be like old times Sammy. Like when dad saved you teen ass from a demon that had wrath to come after cute little boys like you. Or when somebody asked if you were my son, man that chick was hot."

"Dean…" oh crap it was coming something that Dean didn't want to hear, "I can't go I have an interview in ten hours. I have to be there. I am sorry back I can't go back to this life like you want me to."

"No I understand, you don't have to explain yourself. This Interview is important to you then I understand. You need to do this I totally understand." great move Dean shutting off your emotions like it's a switch when its not. Then I have listen on the quietest complains about you have about Sammy leaving you again. For the second time, this time it cuts deeper then before. For it doesn't matter, I would support Sam with his dream or soon to be marriage to his girlfriend Jessica. Dean drove up to the apartment that we started our adventure on this lovely hunt of ours. Getting out the car I hugged my brother, Dean didn't move then rolled down the window.

"Call me when you find dad, don't give up he's still out there Dean." Dean smirked then nodded noticing that everything would be okay after we find out dad.

"Eris keep that girl in line she already looks likes trouble." smiling back at Sam he left like dust everything that went from a brother and sister moment was gone. I probably wouldn't hear from him in a really long time like usual for him. Watching him walk away I got back into the car Destiny was still asleep she probably wouldn't remember him even if I showed pictures but that changed when the lights around us started to flicker, then the radio started to spas.

"Shit, you stay here with Destiny I'll go get Sam."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing just stay protect her. Scream if something happens." then he was gone he didn't explain himself nor did he explain his actions. But everything was wrong, something was happening but I couldn't see what Sam was thinking.

"Sam!" yelled Dean hearing his brothers scream from the hallway, noticing that smoke only got worse, coughing he needed to save his brother no matter what. Reaching the door he found Sam in the bedroom screaming for Jessica. Dean looked up to see that Jessica was pinned to the ceiling of the room just like their mother so long ago.

"Sam come on we need to leave." Dean said pulling his brother out of the burning building. Sam kept screaming, I snapped my head up to see the burned ash on Dean's face along with Sam's long face, he was in pain.

"What happened?" asking the question that didn't need to be answered, just looking at Sam he lost the one person that he loved everything would change even if he thought they weren't they would change. Watching Sam he loaded a gun full of rock salt then wouldn't say anything after that. Dean was worried about his brother not matter what, Sam wasn't so worried about himself only thing that was on his mind was getting the son of a bitch back for what he did to Jessica.


	3. Sixteen years later

*****Sixteen years later****

Looking at everything that happened through out the sixteen years that I've known my brothers it wasn't real. We've lost our father John Winchester, last night we burned him. We found him but it wasn't him it was the yellow-eyed demon that had killed Mary Winchester and has started everything with a sad story. Dean, Sam, Destiny, and John were in the car when the truck driver had bent the Impala into a pretzel, Sam, Dean, and John were lucky to not be damage in the rec. But my only daughter wasn't so lucky, she was line of dying the doctors kept telling me I should give up on her but I didn't. Turning around she was breathing well, walking, and talking to us. Then the trade was John's soul. The demon took the cult a gun that could kill any demon in the world, he gave up his soul for his only granddaughter I couldn't complain about anything else in life. But now everybody was broken, Dean was broken more the man that he looked up to was now gone because of my daughter. Destiny and Dean both haven't talked to each sine we got back to our lovely friend's house. Sam and I talk about what had happened that night I was on the journey but fell ill too many thoughts from demons and humans made me faint, which in hand I wasn't in the Impala when everything had happened. I found out from a phone call from the hospital asking if I related to John and Destiny Winchester. Telling them yes I found out what the demon did, but ever since then nothing has changed because it was different even for my daughter that loves working with her Uncle Dean on car- now they were avoiding each other. She wouldn't talk to any body not even her own mother, she eats when we are all asleep, but she still wouldn't talk about the most important thing her thoughts and emotions.

"Eris," Sam looked at pulling me out the time travel through my thoughts. He looked troubled about something, "Destiny still won't talk to Dean."

"Really what is new about that?"

"She should be talking to him, it wasn't her fault that our dad gave up his soul to save his only granddaughter I wouldn't be mad at him I would grateful if he did for my daughter if I had any."

"Dean is just being Dean. Both of them have shut off their brains so I don't know what is going on in there heads. Destiny starts school in a couple of weeks, I still don't know if she should go back just yet. Her powers are still out of control, because she won't speak to people. The closest thing she does talk to is Ellen or even Jo. I can't help her if she doesn't want the help." my cell phone went off Sam was about to say something but I told him to hold that thought.

"Hello, is this Miss. Winchester?"

"Yes it whom to I am speaking with?" asking the question Sam looked at me.

"Your daughter is in trouble. She stole three hundred dollars worth of CDs from my store. She'll have to replace all of them and plus tax."

"What store are you talk about Sir?"

"Trade 'N' Hut, I know that you can't believe that your daughter would do this. But I am a really busy guy, you replace the three hundred dollars worth of stolen property or I press charges against your daughter."

"Fine I'll be there in a couple of minutes." hanging up the phone I looked around for my keys to my car. Sam was holding them, then looked at me. I could feel my blood boil to its point this was the final drop of shit I could take.

"Let me guess she got busted for something that she wasn't suppose to do."

"You know your niece to well."

"What did she do this time? Sneak into a bar as an under age drinker? Or was it stealing music from the stupid store in town."

"That last one, this is the last straw I am breaking any wall that she had up and talking to her after she is grounded from hunting when we do find a hunt to do." leaving the kitchen I notice that Sam was shaking his head. He knew as well I've known one of these days Destiny and Dean both were going to snap. Driving to the story I notice that my daughter is with her friends, _god did I ever hate those people. _I stopped the car, she looked up at me noticing that I was here and she couldn't run after me.

"Destiny Mary Winchester!" snapping I still tried to hold back my angry towards her, if was Destiny screwing up it was Dean getting drunk every chance he had or just himself under the hood of the Impala.

"What mom you afraid that I am going to jail?" she smirked at me, when Sam warned so long ago that she would be trouble I think he thought about this age right now. Damn I hate when he is right.

"If I have to answer that then you might go to jail, to teach you something. You can't steal like that. You buy that music you don't steal from the owner no matter what. Plus from now I am grounding you from hunting, going out with her new friends, no laptop that even includes Uncle Sam's laptop, and now phone. If or when we do hunt you only can only do research, you'll be cleaning the weapons, and waking up every weekend to train got that Destiny."

"Whatever," she whispered, both of us walked through the door to see the owner well pissed off at Destiny, "so we meet again don't we Joseph."

"Well Miss. Winchester I think you daughter has to pay 600.00 dollars for last weeks CDs that she stole from me also. I was informed by a little birdie that you daughter is now 18 years of age and shouldn't be baled out by her own mother. So that will be six hundred dollars please, cash or credit."

"It will be credit." pulling out one the fake credit cards he looked at me but didn't care that it wasn't my real name on the card he just wanted the money that was stolen from him. After that he let my daughter and I go, I pointed to the car to see that Destiny was trying to walk away from me. Pulling her arm we both were now walking to my mustang that I kept at Bobby's since I traveled in the Impala.

"Don't try to talk to me. Plus you and Uncle Sammy has had enough of those chick flick moments." she rolled her eyes while I tighten my grip around the steering wheel.

"Well I least I talk about what happened. Plus Uncle Sam is looking for a hunt, ever since the Yellow-eyed demon has the cult we have no lead on him why don't we just save other people and put out problems aside."

"That still doesn't fix anything mom. I'm eighteen, plus I don't want to go to school so soon can't you get me out of going to school because I'm sick with headache or something." she looked at me but after that didn't say anything.

"Destiny, this is your last year in high school, after you graduate this May then you can do whatever the hell you want to do. But for right now you live under my rules do you understand me?"

"Whatever," she said like ice of dagger just had hit me. Through the years she was always opened to me because she knew that one day she would choose her own path. But right now since John died I don't know what to do besides try and get those walls away from her thoughts, "stop doing whatever the hell you are doing. Stop trying to read my thoughts, I know its been killing you trying to get into my privacy. So just stop. GO do it to Uncle Dean or something he might really like having somebody read his own thoughts. There probably about him wishing that I was dying on that hospital bed instead of Grandpa John saving my ass."

"He wouldn't wish that for you Destiny." she scoffed looking at me something was wrong. She was still hiding some from me, sooner or later I would find out then she would be in bigger trouble then before. Smiling back at she just closed her eyes, people's thoughts were probably giving her a headache which in hand made her even more cranky then before. We drive back to Bobby's was intrusting, she didn't speak to me much, I spoke all the time telling her about why her grandpa did that. But she would return the answers to any of questions, the girl that use to be a person that craved knowledge was know running away from knowing why her grandfather did what he did to save her. The car stopped, before she had a chance to get out I locket the car door.

"What the hell mom?" she shouted at me knowing that I wasn't going to let her go until she told me what was going on in that head of hers.

"What I am doing is something that my mother did to me. When I was young, probably about the same age as you- I have problems with my powers everyday they were showing but I didn't know I these powers before she told and broke the seal."

"Why did she do that? Let me guess to protect you from this danger within your own head. You should have done that then I wouldn't be wondering why I have headaches so much, do you really know how bad it hurts not to be around people 24/ 7, do you know how bad it hurts just to walk into school- when the wave of emotions, thoughts, worries, and many other things so don't want to talk about comes over your body. Cody one of my friends had to take me to the nurse because I passed out- did she tell you that would happen. Did she tell you how bad of a mother you would be if you had children? Also how stupid you can be to the one that you have, why wasn't you that made the deal when you probably would be happier!" she shouted but I didn't say anything, if she only knew that I wanted to make the deal with the demon to save her but John wouldn't allow it.

"Your grandfather wouldn't allow me to make a deal such as taking my life. Plus he told me you never forgive yourself for wishing me dead. Dean would be in worse state then he is already. Sam would do everything in his power to get Dean back to the smiling person, smartass, quick thinker that he once was. They both couldn't look at you because you look a lot like me. Dean would have to finish a job that he has taken over for so long." she looked at me weird she never knew that Dean was there when I gave birth to her, she also didn't know that he was her father figure since her real father had died before she was born.

"What happened to my real dad?"

"When you were born he got in an accident drunk had killed him. They couldn't do anything to save him. So when I went into labor your Uncle was there helping me with my breathing."

"Then why did you give me up?" she finally was asking questions that I wasn't ready to answer she didn't need to know the reasons why I gave her up.

"Because I didn't want you to grow up in a hunter's life style, you were suppose to stay with the family that could have helped you with your powers as you grew up. But my step-dad came back and took over you body. I watched everything that he did to you, your Uncle Dean went to save you. You were only two years old, at that time we were looking for your grandpa- it was giving you up or struggling to handle a baby then on top of that coming home every night when I could have died on a different hunt. I was afraid when I had you, with only one year of college under my belt I didn't know how to take care of a baby. So I had asked John to sign you off for adoption that. But when I knew you were older I would come to you in your dreams, talk to you, play with you, and protect you from the nightmares."

"You gave me up because you were scared," I nodding she knew that she needed know the many reason that John gave up his soul to save her, "so Grandpa John wouldn't allow you to give up your soul to save because you've already given enough to keep me alive. The reasons why you guys wouldn't let me come on the hunts, I never really knew about hunting world until I found Uncle Dean in his car covered in blood. So I helped him then from there I wanted to protect people from the things that crawled in the night. But I know I am not strong enough, that's why the demon went after me told me that I weak, I could never understand the pain that Sammy, Dean, and you both gone through." watching the tears flow down her cheek she was finally realizing it wasn't good to keep this all locket up.

"IF I had tried, Grandpa John wouldn't have made the deal with the Yellow-eyed demon. He kept making me feel smaller then I already felt, I couldn't understand why but something inside froze, I understood that if I did something Dean or Sam would get shot at. IF I didn't do anything then all of us would die, that's when he got into my thoughts putting images of you dying. What your step-dad did to you every night when he came home drunk. I had seen everything then waking up to Grandpa John was wonderful, before he gave up his soul he told me something."

"What was that Destiny?"

"He had told me that I had to kill you if your powers got any stronger. I guess that you've seen your true power. He said that you would ask me to do it, and then from there Sam and Dean would help me fight the new coming war."

"Well don't worry about that, you won't have to shoot me for a really long time okay. Now about the your grounding, what I said before doesn't stand, you can go to school then come back, hang out with your friends, and then come home at eight every night. Then on the weekends that means training for three to four hours, cleaning the guns, doing our laundry when we do find a hunt. You aren't allowed to go on hunts but you can only do the research unless we need back up- you are grounded for six weeks that will equal the six hundred that you will owe your Uncle Sam for giving me on that card."

"You used a real credit card; I thought we Winchester's don't use them."

"That money was from Sam's college account just incase you or I wanted to go back to college. You know this year is last year of school unless you want become a full time hunter but as your mother I won't allow that." explaining the ground rules I unlocked the car looking around Sam stood at the door, looking at both of us we hugged before leaving the car. Hearing her thoughts again was like a sweet melody that didn't stop, one person down now it was up to me to get Dean to talk since Sam has already said something but didn't get past home plate.

"So did it work?" Sam smiled at Destiny, then looked at me awaiting for his answer to his question.

"She told me everything, now that she knows how the story started. Plus now she doesn't blame me as much anymore."

"Why did she blame you?"

"She said I should have been the one to make the deal with the demon. But our father wouldn't allow that because Destiny couldn't handle being finished raised by two different people. So I am guessing that you've talked to Dean?"

"Yes I told him I wasn't fine, then he was being a smartass about the chick flick moment. Telling me we should remember all those things with dad but then after that I yelled finally snapping at him it wasn't any better after I left. So it is your turn."

"Thanks for warming him for me," he looked at me giving me the thumbs up then going to the living room where Destiny was reading a book for school. Walking through the back door, I heard crashing of glass from where the pretzel Impala was parked. Then the smashing of metal against metal- Dean was hitting the car. Then fell down showing everything that we've been waiting for his breaking point- that was now. Slowly jogging he looked up at me seeing that I had watched him brake down, he tried to whip away the tears but it still stained his oily face.

"Dean you don't have to hide. Everybody is hurting not matter what people say we think differently. You have to remember that John was as much a father to me and Sam both so don't go fucking blaming yourself for what had happened. HE had decided what he wanted to do save my daughter; you can't do anything to change that."

"Let me guess the geek squads send you out here to check up on me. Okay I am fine I just one brake down I don't need a doctor or best bet my only sister telling how the hell to feel."

"Dean! SHUT UP!" now I know why Sam had snapped at him he wasn't listening, then that damn brick wall was blocking his thoughts. Forcing my thoughts more into his head he started to realize what I wanted to do.

"Stop trying to do that." he whispered then he stopped talking, showing him what Destiny had told me in my car. He looked at me he knew many reason why of what had happened but he didn't know that I would have done the same thing- if only our dad would have let me but he didn't.

"So you would taken his place would you have?"

"Yes I would have," paused for a couple of seconds watching him rub his temples noticing that my thoughts were done. He looked at me he hasn't slept in so long he was starting to look like a zombie a real life zombie. Then I fell down, using my power lately had made weaker since I've been trying to get into Dean's and Destiny's thoughts for about two months, "I'm fine just need some rest."

"No you are not fine. Destiny finally tells you what had happened. Then after that you come and full blast my head with what had happened in the car."

"Yes, but I'm only weak because I'm have used my powers in a really long time that's it."

"No Eris that is not it. You think that every time you start something, you've been training to block people's thoughts out for a really long time. You still have those headaches; I may look like I haven't slept in so long but I've been worried."

"Its nothing Dean I am fine." whispering so my head would stop pounding he helped me off the ground to help me walk back into Bobby's house.

"Let me help you," he looked at me with his green eyes like an elder brother would with the orbs of protection. Holding out my hand he pulled me up off the ground then looked at me seeing that I wanted his help, "you planned this didn't you."

"No not really," then that's when it had happened, I fainted. Darkness had surrounded me, this was first time this had happened. Even with the headaches I've never fainted before, throwing up my gut that I have done. But this was different. Heat radiated from my body, I felt sick to my stomach. Only feeling Dean's arms carry me back to the house, then the pain shot right through my skull holding back a whimper it only got worse- my unwanted powers were starting come in. Still trying focus on anything but the pain in my head, it wasn't working, nothing was working.


	4. Race against time

Dean moved quickly from the junk yard to the house, opening the back door it had slammed, sending Sam and Destiny both through the ceiling. Not saying anything just rushing up the stairs not looking at his brother and niece. They just fallowed getting into his room he placed Eris's body on the bed. He looked her over seeing that nothing was wrong beside her head kept going back and forth all the time making small whimpers. Twice this had happened but not as bad as the first time. He couldn't do anything to help but he wanted but couldn't- his weakness was to try and help his family out but he was losing this chance once again.

"Yes princess I know it hurts, but you can fight it." his calming words made its way out of the room to where Sam and Destiny stood looking at each other. Destiny walked in first seeing her mother struggling against something. She wanted to reach out to her mother but then she looked at her uncle noticing he wouldn't let her us her powers. Rushing in the room she looked at Dean, still covered in oil from the Impala this he was remolding, he wouldn't speak.

"What happened to my mom?" she had asked noticing that he wasn't going to speak to anybody.

"Dean she asked you a question?" Sam said taking in a long breath Sam knew that is wasn't good news for Destiny. But only Dean could only tell her what had happened in the junkyard. Sam could already tell what was happening Eris's new powers were coming in she could use them if she survived the war within her head.

"She's used her powers to much, back fired on her. She used them on you to see what in your head. Then she showed me what you told her in the car. After that her walls that's she built over the years that I've known her finally broke down. Now this is the aftermath. So try to keep the thoughts in a low level here, see where Sammy is."

"Will she be okay?" Destiny whispered knowing that her mother's head felt like it would explode, she just waited for her uncle's answer.

"I don't know right now kiddo. She'll look be okay got to remember she's a fighter just like all of us." he looked at Destiny not sure to tell her the truth. Sam walked into the room holding a trash can, which held two bottles of pain killers.

"Did something happen?"

"Thanks caption obvious, shut up. I'll tell you what I told Destiny keep the thinking on the low key. Oh yeah call Missouri to see if she can help Eris, since you know what she's another spoon binder." Destiny walked out of the room to call Missouri to come to Bobby's house to check out her mother.

"Okay I'll do that, what about Destiny she'll try to help with her mom."

"Keep her busy or something, just make sure she doesn't use her powers we don't need two people out because power over load."  
"You know what caused the overload don't you?"

"Yes, too many thoughts here in the state over loaded her powers. The way it looks is her powers didn't like all the commotions in other people's thoughts. Missouri probably already knows what is happening. Did you call her?"

"No Destiny working on it." Sam answered simply then moans were coming from the bed where Eris's body laid. Dean walked over noticing she was shivering from the fever- they needed break the fever or she would be in danger. Sam handed Dean two pills and a glass of water.

"Eris, come on wake up a little bit."

"It hurts to much 'ean," she forced her eyes open to see that a blurry Dean and Sam were both in the room. Dean had popped the two pills in her mouth then made he swallow with a sip of water, "their 'oughts they hurts to much to think."

"It'll be okay, we called Missouri, plus I told everybody to keep the thoughts on low key because your walls broke. Overload on the power well in this case thought over loaded your brain."

"'estiny?" she looked at me noticing that

"She's fine as long as she doesn't try to help you. She's been through this hasn't she?" she nodded knowing that was a yes, I waited for her breathing to go down. Falling a sleep next her bed Dean heard the door open, then close, hearing tears he looked up to see his niece crying.

"What's wrong kiddo?" she didn't say anything just tried to whip away the tears.

"When I went inside I wished for her to die. I didn't say anything and now she's going to die like I wish. I shouldn't have I feel bad." Dean turned her around just letting her cry in his chest.

"You didn't do anything. Nobody did anything to her, her powers are powerful. She hasn't even broken rest of the seal that her mother put on her."

"Dean who was Mary? I know my middle name is Mary who is she?"

"That was the name of mine and Sam's mother. Along with Eris's mother, the yellow-eyed demon pinned my mother to the ceiling of the house."

"How old was Uncle Sammy?"

"He was only six months old. I was young,"

"What happened?"

"I don't really remember anything but I do remember my dad telling me to run, he had handed me your uncle told me to run and protect him."

"So since then you've protected him you haven't let him down."  
"Yes I've protected him for so long I am afraid of being alone. That's why I acted the way I did when Grandpa John gave up himself to save you. After he left I thought the world was coming down on me. So I locket up like engine that jams when it doesn't work." they hugged then Dean was heard a knock on the door. Sam stood there watching his niece and his brother hugging.

"Missouri is here." he whispered, looking at Destiny's red eyes he knew that she was crying.

"Okay, Destiny you stay here watch over your mother. If anything changed come and get us."

"Okay," she whispered. Dean walked out of room noticing that Sam was talking to Missouri. Something wasn't right. Walking down the stairs, Missouri stood up looking at the two Winchester boys.

"Okay spill what is really going on with our sister?"

"Nice to you to boy, well I really don't know what happening. But I do know this that she's rebuilding her walls, the barriers that broke. But something else is happening inside that body of hers. But I can't place it, where is that wonderful girl Destiny?"

"Upstairs with her mother watching her while we talk to her. Told her no using powers she might hurt her mother plus she doesn't want to do that. So what do you think caused this in the first place?"

"Something internal within her own thoughts, she's been fighting a war within herself for many years she just hasn't shown any sign of it towards you guys." Missouri looked at Sam noticing he was afraid to her this but Dean didn't want to hear about it. Dean was pacing the room, looking for answers in his head, but still came up with nothing.

"So this war can it hurt her?"

"It depends if she lets her inner demon win the battle. What this battle is about is how she can handle the new powers that were sealed away for so long. They want loose but nothing could happen if she wins that battle. Within her head she can win or just give into. Do you guys know where her powers came from?" Missouri had asked, Dean didn't say anything about where her powers came from he didn't know. Sam didn't know much, Dean growled knowing that he couldn't do anything. Missouri jumped at Dean's response to her answers.

"Dean Winchester, boy stop thinking that is your fault. You've done nothing wrong, she's done this to herself. She should have said something when this started. Come on girl come on down," Dean and Sam both looked at each other to see Destiny walking down the stairs, she was still crying, even for an eighteen year old she cried a lot, "don't be afraid, you probably remember me but I remember you."

"Aunt Missouri?" Destiny looked at the women that stood in front of her.

"Yes darling, you don't have to worry about your mother. She's a fighter like you Uncle says, she has the Winchester blood in her system she'll fight until the last breath."

"Those questions about where she got her powers."

"Yes," Missouri paused looking at the girl to only see the stained eyes that have been crying since, "where did she get them?"

"Her mother was a witch, not an evil one like what we hunt but she knew that my mother would get her powers soon. When she was teenager, my mother did some stuff that she doesn't really remember- she killed two people. But the thing is she doesn't remember what she did. That's when her mother sealed away her powers, and then there was something else."

"What is that something else?" Dean and Sam both asked

"Grandpa John said that if she does fall in for her true power then I'll have too kill her. I can't do that she's my mother. But in the car her eyes they kept flashing between her normal color then another color I didn't get a close look at. Missouri can't you help her through this war within her head?"

"No I can't help her through this war within her head. Because its not my war to fight. What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing much," then Dean bolted past Destiny knocking her down, "what the hell Dean!" she snapped noticing that Sam and Missouri was also fallowing him up stairs.

Dean took the stairs by two just to get to his sister, when reaching the top of the stairs he heard the moaning clearly, she was in pain he knew that much. Walking into the room she wasn't in the bed like before, she was on the floor next to the window looking out side. Then his eyes darted for the blood that covered her hands, then looking for a knife some where in the room- he found it on the floor.

"Eris what did you do?"

"Trying to make the pain go away, it hurts Dean. I can't fight I am not strong like you and Sam both are. Tell Destiny that I am sorry for what I've done, I can't stay in this world." I looked at my brother noticing that something within his eyes was sadness, then flashes of memories came before my eyes. When Dean was covered in shaving cream from Destiny's prank when she was little, that one memory. Then me kissing Ryan, his lips touching mine it was like a wild fire was sent off inside my body. Then I fell, Dean had caught me he now covered in my blood.

"Sam!" Dean yelled making sure he wasn't far behind his brother, Missouri and Sam both got to the door noticing that Eris was covered in blood- her blood.

"What happened?"

"Her mind one of the wars, I guess I found her in here covered in blood." he said taking off his shirt then pressing it against her stomach, a low moan came out of her mouth. Destiny stood in the door looking at her mother, covered in blood, with all the demons that I've fought I've never seen anything like this then I was spotted by Dean.

"Missouri get her out of here now," I've heard my Uncle's voice shake he was worried of what I saw. But I fought back Missouri couldn't take me one, she watched Dean lift her mother into the bed, he was in one of his many layers but her stomach was still bleeding. Missouri looked at me trying to read my thoughts but she couldn't get in I wouldn't let her in, "didn't I tell you to get her out of her she doesn't need to see her mother like this."

"No I am not leaving," that's when Dean came across the room looking at Destiny differently, "she is my mother I need to be around her when she does wake up."

"No Destiny you don't nee to see this," he started to push me out of the room noticing that that I was going to fight back. Punching him in the face, he just stood there looking at me noticing that I wasn't moving, "you don't need to stay."

Meanwhile in the room Missouri was making sure that Eris was okay, noticing that the blood had stopped oozing out of her stomach, lifting up the shirt she noticed that wound was gone. Then she thought why not use her power to save or see what is going through Eris's mind. She placed her hands on Eris's temples, seeing that Destiny knew that what she was doing, she looked at the adult watching her push past her two uncles but they were winning the battle.

"You can't let her do that, you knew she was going to do that weren't you. That will kill her! Dean tell me the truth. Come on Sam tell me something please," they both looked at Destiny making sure neither of them told what or why Missouri was really here.

"Calm down Destiny. She'll fight as we've said before she's a Winchester she'll fight now matter what."

"That's bull shit Dean you know I could just go into your thoughts and see why she is really here."

"Fine, our dad told us this would happen one day. He knew this was coming up so we needed Missouri to put her out the pain. She would want this. She raised you, so that means that she is done. There was many times that she had asked me to kill her in her sleep, but I kept reminding her that she has a daughter that needed a mother. The times that Sam had to take you away were when she started to lose it this isn't the first time."

"That still doesn't mean she has to die right now."

"Young lady stop talking to you Uncle Dean that way all he is trying to do is help you mother out girl."

"That still doesn't give you the damn reason to kill her. She's is still my mother no matter what. I want to try something. It might help her but you guys will have to watch over my body and my moms."

"What is this wonderful idea?"

"When I little I would always try and find her. People kept saying that I wouldn't find my mother, you haven't heard this but before she found me I bounced from foster home to foster home, then a couple of hunters couldn't have children decided to adopted me from there I found her through the dreams. If I couch her through this war within her head then she'll probably be better, then those barriers won't brake. If and only if Missouri is right about her other powers trying to break that one barrier that has been locking them away." she explained the plan but would the brother go through it.

"It will work, child. Dean get some hot water for Eris to calm down the fever. Then Sam hit Destiny to knock her out." Missouri looked at Sam then noticed that she was asking him to knock out his niece.

"You want me to do what?" he asked questionably looking at Missouri then Dean came back with the how water that Missouri had asked for placing the hot water on the table he didn't looked at his brother still looking stun at Missouri. Then it happened in a flash Dean had punch Destiny knocking her out.

"Dude, you didn't have to do that."

"We need to save Eris if we can save her what better way to save her." Dean explained moving across the room to place Destiny next to her mom on the queen size bed. Sam fallowed him looking at Missouri taking the warm cloth placing it on Eris's head and then doing the same from Destiny's head.

"That still doesn't mean you have to knock her completely on the spot."

"Boys shut up and help me. Destiny fold your hand with your mom's? Destiny do you hear me?" Missouri shook her head then looked at Dean and Sam both worried about this new plan to save her. Sam and Dean watched as Destiny's breathing was starting to get out of control then she stopped.

"What happened?"

"She'll be fine, she's just got into Eris's thoughts. Sometime we'll hear Destiny scream or talk back to us. She'll do anything to save her mother you know that, so don't worry about it okay."

"What do we now?" Sam had asked looking at Missouri then to Dean.

"Since I couldn't do what you two wanted me too to do, we wait."

"How long?" Dean asked pulling up a chair, then holding Eris's right hand.

"Until she gets her powers settled that's when they'll wake up. But that could be for weeks. Where is Bobby?"

"On another hunt just a couple town west, he'll be back tonight."

"Okay Sam why don't you call him explain what is going on. Dean you watch both of the girls, both of them will have a high fever but won't harm them like it would normally do for a natural flu bug. Dean stop thinking that, both of you. You couldn't have changed anything for Eris. This was suppose to happen sooner or later I am surprised it didn't happen earlier when John was alive. He would have done the same thing calling me."

"Thanks Missouri, why don't you rest just incase we have to call in another physic."

"Thanks son, but I'll keep the food and coffee running through the system. Both of you need to stay beside them because if you don't then they might be stuck for a really long time. But since both of them have Winchester blood within their system they'll fight with every breath that they have in their bodies." she said then walking out of the room.


	5. At death's dooris is to late?

Sam was on one side of Destiny still holding her hand while she fought along with her mother. Bobby was back the house was protected with salt lines just incase a demon had attacked them. Dean was reading a book that Eris had given him; it was a small romance novel about two hunters that fell in love but one of them was vampire that had watched over for so long she didn't know. Until they finally married, Dean smirked then laugh making Sam wake up a little bit.

"What's so funny?" he whispered trying to rub off the twenty minutes of sleep for that day. Between both boys they haven't slept much, between Eris's fever shooting through the roof then Destiny's heart it just stopped.

"It's a novel that Eris gave me one Christmas before we went to go get you from school. Its funny this chick she's the best hunter but she has this one rule, she's an ass when it comes to men hitting on her. Then one day she's saved by a person, she's known him for long but she can't say who he is. He's this dude that has this dark past, secret, and he has everything that's he wants but he can't have the one girl. Because of what he is," he paused looking at his confused brother, "what I do read when I want to read. Plus Eris was reading it so she thought that I would like to read it."

"Dude you just had a chick moment."

"Wait what?" Dean was confused noticing he was acting like a chick would do with a romance novel just like this. The bedroom door had opened, noticing it was Bobby with two cups of coffee, breakfast, and some other stuff.

"I thought since you two haven't left this room besides to take shower or go pee, for people that have small bladders in the room. I thought I would bring you guys some research on physic abilities. What Missouri has told me this war within a physic's head is worse then the wars here in the real world, when their powers get sealed away for so long they get lost in the chaos of the physic normal life. As for Eris everything just happened in one shot, so this how it is. Then Destiny didn't want Missouri to hurt her mother anymore, so she decided to go into that battle field to help her mother."

"Okay so since Eris doesn't have all her power yet. She couldn't control the thoughts already within her head so she decided to close herself off from the world. So sleeping in a coma for so long is helping the war right?"

"That's saying if Eris is giving into what her powers want to do with her body. Missouri had a dream last night it was about Eris she found out from her that they were doing well but they still didn't know when they would be out. So don't worry, and oh yeah Dean she wanted you to stop blaming yourself."

"But I haven't said anything to her since last night. So how does she know?"

"She knows because of our thoughts. Meaning that her powers are getting stronger if within the coma she can still hear our thoughts." the three men looked at each other noticing sooner or later Eris would wake up. Destiny started to moan then she was silent.

"What was that about?"

"The fever is taking a toll on Destiny. We've been trying to keep her fever down."

"When Destiny got her powers did this happen?"

"No, and yes in that part, Eris took care of it. Didn't have sleep for two weeks maybe more Sam and I were working on a hunt so she took control of Destiny's powers. She's never told us what happened." explained Dean looking at Bobby telling him stories. All three men looked at the two girls lying in the bed, and then heard a crash in the kitchen. Dean and Bobby ran down stairs to see Missouri in the kitchen grabbing her head holding back screams. Bobby looked around a demon didn't attack then what happened.

"Missouri what happened?"

"Eris and Destiny, they're still fighting but Eris she's starting to lose the battle. I have to do what Dean wanted me to do. Destiny needs to wake up before her mom dies, she can't fight the war anymore. Eris she can't fight anymore."

"But Eris can't die isn't that why Destiny wanted to do this."

"There's a different way, Eris is giving her daughter her powers. So she'll have a part of her within Destiny." explained Missouri, Dean had helped her off the ground to see she was on a mission. Bobby, Dean, and Missouri to the room to see Destiny was awake but Eris's body was still on the bed not moving. Sam held Destiny she was crying.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed into Sam's shirt looking around to see that Dean was holding back the tears. Bobby was patting his back, then helped Missouri to the bed. Destiny let go of Sam looking at her mother, then lying back down next to her sobbing still. Then the weak body spoke simple words seeing that she was still holding on for simple words to say to her family.

"'ean," everybody looked at moving body, then the body coughed, "'ammy."


	6. Rebbillon starts again

**~Hello again, everything just gone wild on this side....for the readers that have been reading this here is chapter. Enjoy and R&R. One more thing I don't own the Winchester boys, but I do own my character Eris and Destiny. Once again Enjoy~**

The two brothers's looked at their sister they walked to bed slowly Destiny sat next to her mom still holding her hand. Dean didn't look at his weak sister lying in the bed; he couldn't see what was going through her head. But he did know that she was fighting to say some last words.

"Watch over her please for me." Eris had whispered, trying to gasp in the air around her. She turned her head looking around to see her wonderful daughter next to her holding her hand still.

"Mom you can't leave please. You can't leave me alone, not yet I need you. I need a teacher."

"Shh princess, they'll protect you from anything. Fallow your dreams and don't changed." then with her last words spoken everything last breath was taken from her body. Destiny laid there seeing that nobody had touched her mother, laying there she sobbed herself to sleep. Sam and Dean both stood in the darkness to see Destiny struggling between pain that she was going through.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know Sammy, the only thing I can think is we need to watch over Destiny just as our sis' said to do."

"Don't worry about her boys," Missouri said behind them, before Bobby took Missouri out of the room because of the hurt within the room she couldn't stand it, "she'll fight the demons within her. She's not planning to go back to school. But she is planning to continue on with hunting."

"Why isn't she going back to school?"

"Because she has the smarts but she doesn't want her mother's legend go down. She knows that her mother wouldn't forgive her but she's an adult she can decide what she wants to do."

"But Eris would want her to go back to school finish high school."

"But she can't soon but I don't know when she'll be discovering what really caused this to happen to her mother. The demon isn't after your sister, they were after Destiny but she doesn't know that. John and Dean knew but Sam you're the last the one to find out. You two have to listen to Eris protect Destiny with all you got here, you can't let her fall into the dark side then her powers will be gone for ever no matter what happens. The demon will bring Destiny into his army she'll go willingly because she so sick of fighting."

"How do you know this?"

"Before Eris died the only reason that I could read her thoughts she was feeding her thoughts into my head. She told me many things about what could happen but other then that nothing- her thoughts just stopped. She fighting the one person that didn't want to become her step-dad. She didn't want to leave her baby girl but she had to make sure that he wouldn't attack all of you guys. You saw how that worked last time," Missouri passed noticing that Destiny was looking at both them but still didn't say a word, noticing the pain within her face Dean walked over there started to say words.

"Don't you dare come near me!" Destiny yelled thrashing at her Uncle.

"Destiny this had to happen."

"No it didn't. She was fine in heath why isn't she here!? NOW!"

"Stop blaming yourself, get cleaned up, get ready we'll be leaving tomorrow for a hunt down North."

"No," she whispered still being herself but she wasn't going to leave the fact that her mother just died. And she had a new war to fight because of the stupid demon that had killed her grandpa to let her live.

"What did you say?"

"No," she repeated herself looking up at her Uncle, "I'm not going you can't make me damn it!"

"Yes I can make you come with you. Destiny we're the only family that you have. We have to take care of you, your mother's dying wish had asked us to watch over you. I can't let you go on a different hunt because your mother just died."

"You speak of your own blood as if she's already burned. Doesn't it hurt that you've lost two loves ones in a matter of time. Dean we can't keep on fighting what is out there. The next thing I know you'll start making deals to just save Sam's ass. I can't go through that."

"No," he said grinding his teeth together he wanted this to stop before somebody got hurt or before Sam got in the middle of it, "fine do whatever the hell you want. When Sam and I leave you come or you stay. Tomorrow night we'll burn your mother's body, she spread her ashes where ever you think is best for her."

"I'll do that but I won't be her by the morning. I'm leaving." then she walked away looking not saying a word after that. Sam looked at Dean he was still being strong because he had to be strong for both of them.

"You mean we'll take the hunt. Dean our father just died and now Eris you think that nobody sees right through you. I can, come on stop hiding from people. The next thing you'll kill is a vampire."  
"Sammy shut the hell up!" Dean yelled through frustration, he just looked at his brother not tell him what he really wanted to say. Many words or phrases came to mind but nothing when he wanted to the most. The room cleared after Dean yelled at Sam, Missouri had fallowed him probably already knowing what he was thinking. When everybody left, Dean was sitting in a room full of darkness, he couldn't believe that his sister was gone already. They were just started to be brother and sister.

"Why did you have to leave?" the dead body didn't reply back to him he would have anything to stop this from happening but he couldn't. Plus what is dead should stay dead.

"Destiny still needed mother to help her through everything. You know one of these days she'll find a wonderful guy a settle down. You think I'll give her way, no, it wouldn't be right but I know I have to because I would be the dad that she never had. Eris you didn't have to leave us so soon. Why not in the next fifty years you could have waited."

"No I couldn't have Dean you know that," he jerked up seeing that she was talking back to him, "don't be afraid I haven't passed over yet. I figured you would need me because of what I just did. I didn't have this planned, but I wasn't planning on just leaving like this. He wanted Destiny like she was the new toy in town. I couldn't allow that."

"That still doesn't mean that you had to leave something like this with us. Sam can handle the teenager or adult whatever you want to call her. But she is more like you and yourself."

"So what does that mean?"

"She's not finishing school, she's won't be here tomorrow morning- she's leaving to go find some hunts around the states. You think I can stop her, no."

"Dean stop doubting yourself then you'll probably get passed the fact that I've also lost the life that I've always wanted."

"What life? Where hunters?"

"A daughter, some what of a family that cared about also wanted to protect me from danger that was you and Sammy."

"Don't do that," she looked at her brother noticing he was fighting back the tears, "stop trying to do what you do the best brake my walls that I have up to hide my emotion."

"Well if you wouldn't hide them I wouldn't be doing this. I know every time when you sleep at night since dad has passed you cry yourself to sleep or you forget where the bed is then fall asleep in the model of the Impala."

"Answer me this; your powers are they different then Destiny's powers. Since you gave some of yours to her, she can do all the stuff that you can do also. For what leaving us behind?"

"Dean don't blame yourself for the last time, I don't know if Destiny's powers are the same as mine or different I'm not sure. But I do know this something will happen, she'll keep building it up then snap. It doesn't matter but everything is going to happen, as I've said before protect her. Its time for me to go now, I am sorry for leaving like this but I need to go," she walked forwards to only see that Dean was still holding back the tears, she watched as one tear fell brushing it away she had left, "protect her for me."

"I will," he whispered looking at the space that was once Eris's spirit, her dead body still laid on the bed motionless. Getting into the bed he laid next to his dead sister, not moving but taking in what little memories he had of her, "protecting anybody is what I do for life."


	7. Secerts untold

**~Hello everybody sorry about everything and not updating something along those lines. I know I haven't gotten any reviews minus one but if you have any ideas for the story give me suggestions. I don't own the boys but I do own Destiny and Eris~**

The night when on the Winchester's still didn't know what had hit them, Destiny didn't know what was going on within the house. Nobody really talked besides Bobby and Missouri talking about a hunt. Destiny would only get up from sleeping through the night, get something to eat, and then lock herself back up in her room.

"Damn it the stubborn girl won't even talk to anybody. Her thoughts are so jumbled up it isn't funny. That girl needs to be talked to why don't one of you two talk to her. Take her out on a hunt or something. Talk over dinner at a diner."

"I've tried Missouri she won't say a word to neither of us."

"Well then boy try harder then before. She'll snap then what the war starts or the demon gets his wish." Missouri looked at the two boys seeing that they weren't saying much to each other since Eris's burning of her body.

"Why don't you talk to her Sammy? She'll probably listen to you more then me. Be back going to going to finish the car." Dean walked out in the greased covered clothing. Sam looked at his brother, he maybe right Destiny might talk to him. Walking up stairs he could here the shower down the hall running Destiny was taking a shower, so he went to her room walking in he saw a pig living here. The dirty dishes were everywhere; she was living up here that was about it. Destiny was dressed and with her long hair wrapped up in a towel.

"What do you want Sam?"

"Nothing just wanted to talk, to see how you are since you can't speak to either Dean or I." she looked at him then still didn't say anything.

"I have reasons of my own to not talk to you idiots. Plus who put you up to this?"

"Nobody did, why do you assume that somebody put me up to this."

"Because when you lie your eyes they change colors. Plus I can also read your mind."  
"Well that doesn't mean you have to read mine. Stop thinking about what could have been with your mother start thinking about the memories of your mother."  
"What memories, her coming home covered in blood because a demon had attacked her. Or memories of her protect me from demons when they had attacked the hotels. Then don't even get me started with men, she didn't know about this but a lot of men like me because of my body. You wonder why I hated going to school; there was this guy he wouldn't leave me alone. So he started to rape me, I haven't spoken to many guys since then. I haven't spoken to any guys at all, I still have no friends. I'm a hunter that is suppose to move around explore different hunts, different ways of life. Through crappy hotels, through hurt, pain, and agony that is what I'm suppose to do."

"Stop saying that Destiny. Your mother wouldn't have wanted that for you."

"Well she is dead, she can't take back what she didn't give me."

"What she gave you was a stable life, instead of living through the shit that we had to live through. You wonder why I wanted to get away from this life, you wonder why I went to college to get a normal life."

"Sammy, hunters don't have normal lives. Ever to think about," she closed her eyes holding back to the pain between her eyes, the headaches came more when she started to read other people's thoughts, "get. Out. Of. My. Room!"

"No, what is going on with you Destiny? If you do this your powers will destroy just like your mother's power did to her. Tell us what is going on in the stubborn head of yours."

"The demon," she finally whispering looking at her uncle see that nothing more was wrong or right but she finally broke, "the visions keep getting worse sometimes I can't even get out of bed because my head spins."

"Is he attacking you?"

"No he isn't attacking me. I don't know, keeps telling me that my mom gave herself up to protect me. She wasn't the one that he was looking for to be the leader of the demon. Sammy we need to leave now, before he find where we are at."

"I'll tell Dean, rest up some. He'll be glad that you've finally talked to people. Also to be glad to be back on the road."

The next morning everybody was on the road, back in the finished Impala that was new. Purring loudly, Destiny was ignoring her uncles she wanted to take her car but Dean didn't want to have two different cars when traveling. He explained it to many times explaining that it would easier for me to go on hunter by herself. I woke up about two in the morning we've been on the road for about two days right now, Dean refuses to stop for anything- unless the car needs gas.

"Can't we stop at a hotel or something?"

"Why?"

"I can't stand sleeping in the damn car anymore that is why Dean." explaining that to my knuckle head uncle was stupid to even try.

"How much further do we have to go to Colorado Springs, Sammy?"

"About two or three hundred miles more, I agree with Destiny we need to stop so I can start looking up some stuff on this hunt."

"What is the hunt about you two didn't tell me much about it anyways."

"It's a demon," he started then he stopped noticing that Dean wasn't listening but I was still was, "that only attacks those who have lost a love one resiliently, they demon feeds off their pain and greif. The thing that I don't understand is how come the demon only attack those who have lost the love one, instead of the peopled or thing that had caused the pain in the first place."

"It makes total since Sam, if you were a demon what best way to kill a human is by using their feeling against them. So if this demon attacks only the ones that are in pain how many have died? Or is there a connection?"

"We know that there is a connection between death, thirty years back the demon started this then Grandpa John decided it was finished being in that town so killed. Since then it hasn't been back until now."

"Any connections between the victims?"

"Yes but no. The first victim was Emily Ann Star, her father had died of a heart attack, then the next victim in hand has no name her dad died a couple of weeks ago from a car crash from a drunk driving. The most recent victim Stephanie Ann Page, her mother and father had died from a mysterious death. Both of the parents were very healthy so that doesn't mean anything."

"What happened to them?"

"They died in their sleep. She went into the bedroom, couldn't wake up her parents. So she called the police they checked it out all the levels in the house were normal so it couldn't have poisoning from a gas leak within the house."

"If and if you think that the demon are attacking theses parents first to put the family in grief them attacks the people that are blaming themselves about their death right?"

"Sounds about right, but I can't find anything on that until we stop so I can start looking up stuff." we had stopped talking for a little bit, going back to sleep for another couple of miles when we finally woke up in a hotel room.

"She's awake finally." they looked at noticing that I wasn't saying anything. whipping away the dried blood on my lips from biting them when I'm was asleep.

"Any good dreams?"

"If you want them to be good dreams no," snapping back I didn't mean to but the dreams were of my mother. The way she use to look when I was little, she have those worried lines on her head, she had the perfect smile, and then everything was gone in a flash, "find anything about our demon?"

"No not really. But we did find something from looking around in the backgrounds of the families that were attacked. It seems that the demon has attacked theses families before."

"Okay then why attack again?" Dean asked from across the room

"A deal," whispering it so they wouldn't hear my train of though, "what made them make something so the demon wouldn't come back."

"It was probably a deal, to bring back the loved one from the dead. Wanting them to die because when bringing them back from the dead they aren't the same people that once walked the earth."

"What dead should stay dead." still whispering so I can only hear my voice but they couldn't I tried making deals with other demons to get my mother back but they were happy to have another Winchester soul with them. Dean looked at me wondering what I was talking about to myself.

"Back to Destiny's dream what was it about? Brad Pitt?"

"Nothing Dean, it was about nothing." looking at him he could see through my lies. I know that he didn't sleep all the way- like Sam did. Dean was still alert when he was asleep he probably had heard me trying to keep my moans down.

"Lets try this again, Des'" that was my nick name for Dean, but his face spoke of a different thing he wanted to know why I looked like crap.

"As I said before it was nothing."

"Nothing my ass, Destiny Mary Winchester, you better tell me what the hell going on in your head?"

"Why should I you probably wouldn't listen to me in the first place. Everything is just wrong these days. Why can't….nothing." I stopped, pain within my skull had rated through my body. Damn it why right now! Dean had caught my body, trying to form simple words like water or something but they wouldn't come.

"Destiny, come on, stay with me, come on." his voice coached me through my stuttering breathing.

"I can't…." my body was on fire it wouldn't stop, then that's when I notice the blood on my side. Somebody was getting hurt that I knew- but whom? Connection between two people ones that are like me- but I don't know anybody that is like me. The face of the person flashed before my eyes noticing that male features, his eyes were blue- hazel. Dean's hands moved around to see where the blood was coming from, it was on my left side he was near- the noise reminding me of a bar.

"Apply…pressure…this…isn't…my…" I stopped fainting , my limp body was now in my Uncle's hand. The pain was still there, this person was reaching out to me for some odd reason.

"Destiny," hearing my Sammy's voice I started to notice that I was coherent enough to try to talk, "what happened?"

"Another person," slowly swallowing down the taste of blood, vile taste had reminding me of getting hurt a long time ago, "victim, no somebody else he was getting hurt. He has the same power as I do, physic. Check," Dean was already ahead of me with somebody that was causing me problems I knew I had to find this person. His face was only a blurb in my head but his pain was still there in my left side, his smell stuck with me, gun powder- probably made him a hunter. His also smelled of ginger with a mix of whiskey some where in there. Shutting down my brain, Sammy took care of my wound that I had gotten from this person.

The next day I woke up my wound was gone because of my wonderful healing powers. Sam and Dean weren't in the room, looking around I found a post it on the table, saying that they found the guy that I had the vision with. Sometimes hunting is different with different files but this hunt hit a home run, the families didn't want the demon to be around so what better way to not have the demon around- make a deal. So the families that in turn made the deals everything was going happily ever after until the demon brakes that deal, then they have nothing to pay for the demon. Sitting down, my head had hurt from yesterday morning vision. Let alone I felt like I got ran over by truck, I felt horrible but nothing could stop my power from growing. Hearing the door open I see Sam and Dean both carrying a guy he looked knocked out probably fought with my Uncle's to get him here.

"His name is Jacob apparently local hunter around here in this part. Other then he didn't say much."

"What did you guys do to him?"

"Just punched him in the face that's about it."

"That doesn't make any since, put on the bed then I can heal his wound."

"We should, we don't know if he is a demon. We don't a lot about him. Besides that he is a hunter."

"Do you guys trust me or not with this one person?"

"Yes," Sam had answered before Dean could say anything, I knew how Dean felt about other hunters coming in on our territory that wasn't ours in the first place.

"Stop thinking that, we wouldn't have found him if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted to be found not matter what. If it wasn't for the connection he would probably be dead right now. Where did you find him?

"A buddy of his took to the hospital, wouldn't allows us to see who it was but on the other hand I wonder what happens when he wakes up with you sleep with him or just ask him questions after another question."

Looking at my Uncle he didn't really need to know that I've seen this person millions of times. He knew what my face looked like but he didn't know who I was. Sitting in a chair next to him I attended to his wound that looked a little infected it seems the doctor didn't get to him yet so it didn't matter he wasn't on deaths row. Placing my hand on my side focusing energy within my fingers, since my mother had passed away she gave me some of her most important powers such as healing. Since we were some what connected because of the physic powers I figured it would help him heal better.

"What are you doing?" hearing Sam's voice ring through my head, loosing consideration, I just looked at him. Both Sam and Dean didn't want me to use my powers even on me.

"I was healing my side, in turn heals his side no matter what. Because to tell you both the truth I know this person, I've seen him within my dreams. It seems that he was searching for me."

"What you know who this person is and you don't even tell us who this stranger is." Dean yelled hearing the fact that I've been lying to them. If they only knew what I did when I was suppose to stay here in the hotel when they were on a hunt.

"Yes, I completely understand why you are yelling at me. But that gives you know reason to understand that I need to find the person that killed my mother. that made her powers over load. I need to find the killer before another physic like me or this person we will die. Sam stop thinking that I am next, you two have realize that I have my mom's powers nothing more can harm me. So yes I use my powers often enough, I've seen some of the things you two get into how do you think most of the time you two should be in a grave yard lying dead. But I couldn't allow that Dean, every time that you guys go out to hunt I have to watch it through one of your eyes- it's painful. You wonder where the bruises come from every time that you guys come home from with same bruises in the same spot. Dean it hurts me every time that you guys go get your asses kicked."

I couldn't look at both them in the eyes they looked different, Dean with the fear of the fact that I was using my powers and what could happen to me. Sam looked at me as if I was my own mother looking back at him.

"He should be awake now. If not latter," whispering to them I looked at Dean but I didn't say anything from his I eyes I could tell I have cross the line of trust. Walking towards the bathroom I looked back at them Dean was holding his breath, Sam started to turn colors noticing that something I wasn't telling them. Then his sweet melody voice swam within my head.

_They shouldn't treat you that way. You know that. They don't know more about me to do they?_

_No they don't know that fact that I know a lot more about you. They'll kill me when they find out I know you from school. Why did you fallow me here in the first place? Did you bitch of a sister fallow you?_

_Yes, my bitch of a sister fallowed me to make sure no hunters had found me. That buddy they spoke of was her. Dean was flirting with her, for once she didn't hurt anybody. She likes him but hides it for some odd reason._

_I wonder why she can't help but flant what she really is under her cold skin. So what are you here for? Another hunt? To fallow me or something else, looking for the Yellow-eyed demon?_

_Yes on the other hunt both of us are hunting down the same monster the keeps making the deals with the families. Everything seems to be find, until the stupid basterd had attacked me but you can tell how well that worked. Demon your Uncles can't go against him, they'll die. Then you'll make the same deal like the other family. I know that they're the only one you have left, well besides Bobby but that doesn't count. Family is something that you can't just go buy at a store._

_Shut the hell up Jacob, are you going to wake up soon or do I have to heal the wound more. If it was for Sammy your wound and mine would have gotten healed._

_Not planning to wake up really, just laying here in the bed wondering how the demon had gotten to me._

_The demon uses memories out of the families moments together. Well there last moments together._

_Do you know who really killed your mother?_

_I don't want to talk about it okay, the only reason that she died was to save me. I guess but since then my uncles haven't said much to me._

_Don't you think that they're keeping something from you._

_If you want your strength back go back to wonder land. What is your sister's name any ways?_

_Len why are you going to call her to tell her where her brother is?_

_Well what else would you think I am doing? _

_Giving her Dean's number._

_Jacob, _my voice faded something was wrong, I walked towards the bathroom mirror to only see me standing there, then the lights started to flicker. Then he appeared, the man the had killed my mother- the one that I've wanted to kill even more now that he was standing behind.

"Tsk tsk…you look so much like you mother. Her shape, hair, and damned with the fine body."

"What the hell do you want?"

"You to fight with me, in the war that is coming; I want you to lead my demons, I want you to lead that simple fact that you have so many powers within that wonderful body of yours."

"Leave me alone, you already have my mother you don't need me to let your demons fallow my ass to kill the humans." then the distance between us was slim, I felt his hands tracing my body.

"But I want you to lead them, and then give birth to a wonderful physic child."

"That won't happen," his breath was floating into my mouth, starting to choke he looked at me to see his spell was working. Looking up he had disappeared, trying to move was impossible because his breath made my body numb. Falling on the cold tile floor, the door opened seeing that Jacob had finally woken up my Uncles where behind him.

"Des' come on wake up." Jacob's sweet voice floated through my head but I still couldn't move. Until vial started to be in my mouth, that's when my body moved; sluggly moving towards the toilet Jacob helped me. Holding back my hair, I threw up, I couldn't stop for a while but when I did I felt tired.

"He was here," whispering the words that neither Jacob nor my Uncle's wanted to hear, I closed my eyes to see that he did something to be but what. Jacob had moved me from the cold title floor and then to my bed I was sleeping in.


	8. An angels touch

**~Enjoy this chapter~**

"What happened?" asked Sam his voice was easy to find within the quiet room.

"Before when she was in the bathroom, both of us where talking within our minds she was about to say something but that's when she knew she wasn't alone."

"Okay Bud how the hell do you Destiny?"

"From school, I know she probably should have said something. We've dated before, I am also a hunter born and raised as a hunter. So don't worry, yes I know I can read your guys minds, but I didn't choose these powers, they choose me for some odd reason and I don't know why."

"Well then explain what he did to her?"

"Well I can't really tell you guys without getting hurt back. When Destiny goes into deep sleep she normally gets a shield around her. Just like her mother, well this shield is two times more powerful then that of her mothers. Plus the shield can hurt normal humans, so that leaves you guys out of the picture of figuring out what he did to her."

"So you can see what he did to her. Since we don't know what really happened, since you were in her head when she stopped talking to you." Dean was trying to keep him temper down from the simple fact of that something was wrong and he didn't have enough control of it.

"What had happened to Destiny, my guess would be tried to do what he did the last time."

"What is trying to do?"

"The demon wants Destiny to give birth to a son or even a daughter with the combined powers of his and her power. Probably to the leader of the demon, to fallow in the war that he keeps speaking of but on the other hand he just wants the child to be his- then after what he gets I think I don't have explain the rest."

"So this thing, the demon that's wants our blood on a platter wants Destiny over here to give birth to child, then wants to kill her."

"But that doesn't mean anything, for all we know she tried to attack him back. Since she was the reason that her mother truly died; but I don't know really Destiny doesn't talk about the nightmares."

"That doesn't mean anything; she could be fine can't she. Jacob she saved your ass for a reason, do you know that reason?"

"There are probably many reasons but I don't know why really? She hasn't explain that one to me. I keep asking her but she's a Winchester she keeps the legs open but the lips closed."

"Watch what you are saying about my niece there buddy."

"Sorry didn't mean it that way Dean; I've never slept with her. Made out but haven't slept with her sir. May I have my cell phone back my sister probably has been trying to get a hold of me."

"Your phone in my jacket pocket take the call outside. Then you better come back so we can help her." Sam looked at the young man noticing that Sam was believed him more then Dean was believed in him.

Jacob walked over to Sam's jacket then got his cell phone leaving the two Uncles to decide what to do if Jacob was right about his hunch.

"Do you believe him?" Dean asked looking at the sleeping Destiny.

"Well I do but on the other hand Destiny has been keeping a lot of things from us. She keeps telling both you and me that she hasn't been using her powers she has. Plus she keeps the dreams away from us, why is that? What is she hiding from the both of us? Why would Azazel want to do with her? I understand giving birth to a child but on the other hand he has to be using her for some other reason. It seems that we have to ask her questions when she wakes up. For now we go with what Jacob says, if you have anything against him then fine but he might just be the only person that can help us through this."

"Okay, I'll go with your hunch but if he screws her once he is so dead." at that time Jacob walked into the room, noticing the two brother's talking about him apparently he was the quest to the party of hunters. In a couple of minutes his sister would be here to help out with the investigation on Destiny if she didn't wake up from another nightmare.

Two and half hours later, Alicia showed up at the hotel looking for her brother. Knocking on the door she could hear yelling within the room that had worried her even more because the fact was the Winchester's could have been attacking her brother- kicking down the door she saw Destiny attacking her brother. She looked different then the picture that Jacob had carried in his wallet since they've been together for two or more years she lost count after her Jacob had died from a demon attack.

"Dean hold her down!" she heard her brother yell at the younger man that looked smoking hot but she wasn't into him.

"Why is that happening?"

"I don't know," Jacob looked up at the door a cool wet breeze had gone through the room the other men had looked at her, "don't just fucking stand there save her damn it!"

"No Jacob I've told you many times. The last time I used them I killed the one that I loved. I can't do that not even for the one that you love Jacob. But I can't do that for you."

"Come one sis' please for me. I would have done the same for your Jacob if he only knew what he was getting himself into. **IF **you didn't go piss of the demon we could find out parents damn it, please understand if he gets his hands on Des' then she'll die if my hunch and vision is right she'll give birth to a daughter nine months later then she'll die. Please we can't let that devil spawn rule the world because Azazel commands it damn it!"

"No Jacob I can't do that," Alicia snapped looking at him noticing that something was wrong with Destiny she could only hear her thoughts. The thoughts were of the last memories fighting with her mother. She remembered the same thing when it came to her mother it was different her mother wanted to kill her because she was suppose to be a demons treasure but then was betrayed. Walking forward Jacob and Dean both look at Alicia walk closer to Destiny's jerking body. They knew something was wrong but they didn't know what was happening to her, but Alicia wouldn't allow something happen to the person that her brother has loved since the first meet even thought they realized she was burning up but nobody had noticed the symbols on her neck.

"What the hell is that thing on her neck?" Jacob had asked even though he probably knew that something wasn't wrong he knew that she was fighting to come back and explain everything that had happened. Even though her body temperature wasn't going down nothing would work besides his sister's powers.

"Azazel has already claimed her powers. She keep fighting no matter what just like her mother did before he died. When both her mother and Azazel made the deal he would take Eris's body even though he knew her power was starting to make her power decrease in strength, but he also knew that she ha something planned. For the longest time he had to think of a plan to get Eris's powers inside Destiny's body, what better ways to get Destiny stronger by making Eris's powers crumble then make the only person that was in his way to protect her from his poison and to give him a powerful child- was her mother."

"What does that have to do with what is happening right now?" asked Dean looking at the young women. Dean didn't get his question answered when Destiny woke up screaming for her life, she knew that Jacob and Alicia was there but the two men that looked at her were worried about what was happening right now- he didn't remember the two strangers looking at her.

"Jacob who are they?" Destiny's clam voice had asked the only man in the room, looking at the other two she was afraid of them what if they were demon hunter looking to kill her and her so to be child.

"Destiny these men are your uncles remember them they've watch you since you were saved from the evil spirit when you were five or something like that. But these are the men that have helped you through life right now. Look at them don't they even look familiar?"

"They do but they don't at the same time. Alicia can't you make me remember them? With your powers, shouldn't they work shouldn't bring back my lost memories of these two men."

"I've said many times before I don't us my powers anymore for nothing even though I have lately that doesn't matter. I can't just feed shit like most people would, you are on your own on this one." Alicia turned out the door noticing Dean and Sam both wondering what the demon had done to her but nothing seemed to be right for this family, Destiny has lost so much in only it had seemed like a blink of an eye her mother was alive but now dead. Taking her lighter and one cigarette she lit the sucker, noticing that it had burned right on contact even though nothing had happened to her that bad, the drug that had worked so many times for many different reason everything when it came to non-paying job she didn't understand why the Winchesters were well known in the hunter world but beyond that there life was a story after another they were hunting down the same demon that took the brother's mother and then their father for Destiny's life. Then getting attack by Azazel tonight only meant that the child was coming in the next attack by the demon that would only end in the worst of all things pain, blood and probably death for the niece of the Winchesters. Hearing the hotel room door opened, Dean walked out looking at her.

"What has he done to her to make her forget us?"

"Nothing really just told her that she doesn't have anymore family so in her little brain you and your brother are here to kill her to stop the world to come to the end."

"That isn't true, then why don't you use you powers to make her remember what had stolen from her in the first place. Those memories were hers then why aren't they still locket up in her smart of a brain that she has?"

"My powers don't work that way Dean, sorry I can't do that. As I've bluntly been saying is that everything is different, in her memories I could get them wrong then screw up her story line it just isn't that simple."

"What if you get the memories from Sam and I wouldn't that work?"

"That might work- wait no that won't because I won't do it."

"But you said it might work. Then why don't you just tell me or my brother what we can do save her memory from that son of a bitch then?"

"Dean, you just don't understand that I can't help her okay."

"You can help you just choose not to even think about what others might think about you using your powers it doesn't make any fucking since you and brother claim that you two are hunters but you both act more like witches that should be healing other hunters instead you two hunting when others need your help more then we do."

"You don't know anything about my life Dean Winchester, I know your family I know your story. Your mother was killed by the same damn demon," she had forgotten that she had her cigarette burning then it burned her skin, "that same old fucking demon had attacked Eris plenty of times did you every think that she wanted this for her daughter. Destiny doesn't remember who you two are she's probably grateful that she doesn't know you jackasses. I know how you look at your grieving niece she looks just like your dead sister, so it hurts to look at her doesn't Dean. Sam knows how Destiny's feels but he doesn't know how you are dealing her death. You don't understand that many people such as your sister can't be saved at the snap of a fingerer I tell my brother the same thing he always tells me that Destiny needs to have those lost memories be different, one day he was telling me that we should just whip her memories of her mom's death. Do you know how it feels to have a lift without knowing who you really are Dean?"

"No, I don't think that you would but I'm not sure."

"Yes, I do know how is to not remember who the hell I was. One day I woke up in a hospital bed looking at my brother asking the nurse who he was sitting next to me. He couldn't stand there looking at his sister just looking numbly at him just wanting to make sure that something was right or if I had remembered everything that had happened."

"What happened?"

"Azazel," she slowly thought about her words she didn't think about what Dean would say after, "when I was baby I was kidnapped by him he wore the face of one the teachers at school so I trusted him like most students would, even though after that he trained me to be a demon, a solider for his war one day I had to get our of there, looking around I found an escape route took it. Didn't look bad then he found me attacked me, took every memory that I had of my family, they didn't know I was watching them while I grew up they didn't know that I was in the shadows. The coma took the strength that I once hide be hind but everything wasn't the same he couldn't look at me Dean, that is as bad as telling Sammy that you can't stand looking at Destiny."

"That doesn't mean anything and you know that so you can save her but you only see yourself in her eyes you only see what you want." Dean started to walk forward to see that Alicia didn't understand the reason behind his understanding. The hotel door opened again to see Sam walk through the door looking at the two people to only see that everything wasn't said right from the inside Sam could only hear the yelling.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Well for starts we are done talking. But I will be willing to talk to you Sam. Not you ass of a brother, if he has anything to say to my face then he can just think of things in so many ways."

"Can we save Destiny? With doing something, like walking her through things that we did when she was little. Such as nicknames or something, just enough to get memories back to where they belong?"

"That might work, but there is a very slim chance that she wants to remember everything that you guys did to together. Right now Azazel wants her to see who is the enemy, sooner or later she'll play into his hands; just as the dreams I've been having." Alicia whispered low enough so hopefully neither Sam nor Dean could hear what she said."

"You said dreams right? Or did I hear you wrong there."

"Yes I said dream, I've been having these dreams the shows us that end of the world should look like. Destiny's child is there looking over the millions of demons that the one child controls."

"But that doesn't mean anything; those stupid dreams can be changed. What if it your mind playing with your forgotten past."

"Shut the hell up Dean!"

"NO," they heard the voice from the room, all three of them pulled there guns they had carried on them just incase. Dean took the left side of the door while Sam took the right side of the door, and then Alicia started to open the door. Jacob was standing in front of Destiny, while there was a dark figure in the manners of demon- but that person didn't look like a demon. The dark figure only looked dark, but glowed around the edges, Dean shook his head it was his sister's spirit, looking at Jacob.

"Let me see my daughter Jacob. I want to help her, she summoned her protector I'm here."

"How do I know that it is you?"

"Well for one you sister has the same powers as most people do, she was kidnapped by Azazel then was put into a coma when she woke up your parents were gone- which are still missing. Everything wasn't okay back then, you are madly in love with my daughter she sees right to your heart even if you try to hide it from others such as your sister."

"You can't be her, she died. Destiny told me right after she ran away from the house without her two uncles knowing. How are you Eris Winchester?"

"Jacob," Alicia whispered looking at her brother, both Jacob and the so-called figure of Eris, "that's her trust her or at least think about what she is saying about what had happened. Remember she was the one that made sure you would take care of her daughter."

"Dude, trust your sister. It's our sister, she did this before she left us, when everybody was gone it had seemed that I was imagining things but I wasn't so just believe Alicia."

"Okay, so again why are you here."

"To help you through Destiny's troubles," Eris had stopped glowing then she was sold everything wasn't right or was it, "the angels want me to help and make sure that Azazel doesn't attack my daughter. I may not have my powers but I they did give me healing powers, that will make sure that every memory is back to where is belongs." she walked towards her daughter after Jacob had looked at her.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt like I always do, do you trust me?"

"Yeah I will always trust you." she closed, remembering her mother's look her face was once pale but everything was wrong she was dead. She wasn't suppose to be here, then when felt her mother's hands on her temples some pain was caused but the memories where felled with memories that were taken away from her just a couple of minutes later.

"Mom, Sammy, Dean." whispered Destiny, then looking at the person that wore the same clothing as her mother did worried her she was having a dream.

"She can't really be real can she?" but with no further due to hugged her mother making sure she was real, making sure she wasn't dreaming from the nightmares she's been having but it wasn't real it could have been. The warmth under her skin was real; the light gentle touch had been so real.

"She is real," whispered Sam looking at the two women rejoined together nothing more made him smile because he saw this image so many times in his dreams so did Dean but he didn't say anything, "Eris why are you back? Or are you just here to help us through this struggle with Azazel?"

"I've been looking after all three of you. Even though you might think that I don't care anymore Dean, but I do. Jacob has been helping me with Destiny, she's hasn't told you much but she will in time. I know what had happened, that will be told once again in time. Everything should be right after we kill Azazel but after that I have to go back. I'm what they call an Angels touch, a person that sees over the ones that he or she has left in ones that she's loved for many years."

"So your any fallen angel, I don't get it." Alicia said looking at her, then Eris fallen to her feet Sam and Dean both just looked at her noticing she was pale like before she died.

"Just need sleep, my powers can only be used for emergency that's what they said. They wouldn't let me leave without some powers to help protect Destiny, get Destiny her own room so she can think about what just happened. Then ask her if she is ready to talk about it. Do anything you want," Eris whispered knowing that Jacob could hear her wishes. Alicia looked at her, the face that she kept seeing in the dream that was suppose to take her daughter's place in the ruler of demons.

"That doesn't make since, they gave you another chance right?"

"Yes Dean they gave me another chance. Can you take me to the bed please so I can rest up if he attacks Destiny." Dean didn't argue with her noticing he had missed her warm touch also such as Destiny did only to not let her go. Dean placed himself and the already asleep Eris, she has fallen asleep feeling safe in the right arms.

"Do you think she remembers anything?"

"If she does then I feel sorry for her," Dean whispered listening to his sister's shallow breathing next to the beat of his heart.

The next morning everything was right, Dean had his family back. Everything was right Destiny was still in bed with Jacob with what little fun they had it had to end.

"Why do you have to leave now?"

"I don't want to but Alicia doesn't want to stay with your uncles."

"But she can leave I don't want you to leave."

"What does that make me look like?"

"Nothing," she said looked at him knowing that when she returned the room her mother wouldn't be there, "just wondering what had happened last night was the dream. My mother explains why she was really here, why she was looking after herself- when they above our lovely heads welcome her down here because she wasn't ready to leave us. What was the all about?"

"I don't know but here, give me kiss before I go take a shower." Destiny reaching over kisses him deeply then looking for her clothing before going back over to the place where her naked body was. She felt strange but she knew that her mother was only a dream she shouldn't really be real or the matter of fact the simple thing is- she was a dream nothing. Getting dressed she looked at the door noticing she wasn't alone, looking around nobody was around her then he was standing in front of her.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You that's what I want, you're lucky that your mother saved you from me taking your memories. You're so lucky that I'll let you have some more fun with Jacob here, she knows my plans for you Des' she knows that I want you to bring me child. You will bring me that child- it will be mine," his clammy hands had touch her stomach looking at down at the whimpering Destiny he didn't say anymore words besides looking at Destiny's eyes close, "death or child are your choices Destiny, you will be mine."

She whimpered noticing that Azazel had done something, her stomach had hurt even worse then before- she also knew that she hadn't had a period in a couple of months now with her mother only in illusion to her mind- if only it was true could find out if the thing growing inside her was Jacobs. Closing her eyes she felt her body trying to heal but whatever Azazel did it wasn't working even though her powers were better then most witches that they've hunted through the past years. Hearing the bathroom door open she looked up to see that Jacob was standing in the door surrounded by steam, he looked at her pale skin moving swiftly he got dressed then helped Destiny next door.

Arriving at the door of the others hotel room, Jacob pounded on it to only see nobody would answer, the lights were still off but the T.V was on but once again nobody was answering the damn door.

"Come on damn it somebody answer!"

"Don't yell," Destiny whispered still trying to keep her stomach down, Jacob looked around to see that the Impala was still in the parking lot but nobody was answering the door, "cell phone."

He picked up his cell phone from his pocket dialed Alicia's number looking at phone he noticed she wasn't answering either. Then hearing the voice mail, he kicked the door open to see the room was empty, Destiny needed help right now before something happened worse to her. Closing the phone he looked at Destiny moving into the room he placed her on the bed she started to whimper again.

"Des' come on what is wrong?"

"Nothing, just my stomach that's all, nothing really happened I promise nothing. Nobody was in the room," she looked at Jacob knowing that she was lying to him, "he was there again, Jacob he wants me dead. He wants the child or something that is in me, he won't rest until he has what ever I have."

"That's not true; close your eyes while I look for everybody since no body knows how to answer a damn phone. Sleep, trust me it make everything all better." he whispered brushing the soaked hair from her forehead. Sitting on the bed next to Destiny to only see if she was fine he closed his eyes to clear his mind to find his sister hoping she wasn't doing anything with Dean or another guy from a bar.

_Alicia, _he focused but she still was trying to block him for some reason but why, _damn it I need some help!_


	9. Destiny's pregnant?

A couple of block down the road Dean and Alicia finally gave into each other having some fun when Eris and Sam weren't looking. Dean started to undress her when she felt the sudden urge to smack Dean, he pulled away just looking at the puzzled Alicia.

"Are you okay? We can stop since we aren't drunk? Alicia?"

"Yeah, no I mean keep going just thought I heard something." she whispered grasping his lisps swiftly then the urge to smack him again came pulling back.

"Foreplay are we?" he whispered next to her ear, she just looked at Dean seeing that something was wrong and it wasn't him. Placing her shirt back over her head, she started to slip down the wall feeling the clouding spell take over her thoughts- her brother's powers.

"Sorry, Dean; its Jacob." closing her eyes she focused seeing Jacob sitting in a room she looked through his eyes to see a very pale Destiny, then the sharp pain on her brother washed over her body. She could only hear Dean's voice asking her if everything was okay.

"Alicia what is going on?"

"My brother the demon, found them, he's trying to protect Destiny without hurting himself."

"What demon, the demon, or the one that we are all hunting?"

"The one that we are hunting, he found Jacob because of what had happened in our past. Damn it, call Sam and Eris make sure they know."

"Destiny, is she okay?"

"Well besides matching the white sheets of the bed, no she doesn't look good at all. She keeps complaining about her stomach- but Jacob doesn't know why." Alicia got up looking at him he noticed the side was bleeding, watching her side wobbling she stepped then her knees gave out.

"The demon attacked him but Destiny is fine, damn it we shouldn't have left them there. This is all your fault!" she snapped looking at his worried eyes only noticing the fact he didn't care about what she thought- it wasn't his fault.

"They should protected themselves," a salty voice had said in the shadows, Alicia and Dean both looked up noticing that his eyes had glowed yellow, "well look what we have here Alicia its been awhile since I've seen my wonderful solider."

"Back of basterd!" she snapped looking at him.

"All of you better get to them before Destiny doesn't get healed."

"What did I do to my daughter?" a strong voice came from behind him, the small glow but something behind Eris's voice made her strong.

"I just wanted what I've wanted for a long time Eris. Now why don't you don't waste your powers against me, just as the good book says."

"Screw the book, what did do to her?"

"Just made her wish come true, she was already carrying Jacob's baby- so I made it more powerful by making it take in some of blood."

"How could you do that?"

"What did I hear, that means I can and I will do what ever the hell I want to that thing within your daughter."

"Leave her alone damn it!"

"Well, it looks likes that mouth is still to same spot is was when I slowly had enjoyed killing you. Well I would love to stay but I've got a demon to call off and offers to make to other people."

Alicia looked at Eris to only see the black pain within her eyes, Dean helped Alicia up. Off they went to the hotel to only see the door kicked open, the blood smeared across the walls, the only place that had been protected with salt was the bathroom. Sam and Dean both walked through the door looking at walls, everything around them were shatter or scattered around the room.

"One three," Dean whispered holding the gun up right above his chest, looking at his brother they both nodded, "one, two- three."

Dean opened the door noticing that Jacob was cradling the scared Destiny in his blood covered hands. His once cleaned shirt was now covered in blood, both of them shivered noticing that Jacob looked up his eyes were glazed over with a dark shadow- his face showed he was ready to attack again.

"Back off now!" Jacob yelled only holding Destiny closer to his wounds, he focused on something in the room then threw it at the back of Dean's head. Sam saw it hitting the back of Dean's head noticing the blood.

"Jacob it's just us, Eris bring his sister in." Jacob looked past Sam and Dean both to only see that Alicia was also covered in blood in the many places that he was also. Both of them needed to be healed, nobody was strong enough to do that.

"Let us help," Dean looked at the eyes change from everything of darkness to the light blue he saw yesterday, "hand me Destiny so we can see what the damage the demon did to your body."

"No," he whispered still holding Destiny protectively still not letting her go from his chest, "what if you are the demon, but with Dean's face."

"Try something on us, do you're reading mojo on us find out why your sister didn't answer her phone."

"She was with you," Jacob started to lose his consternation on keeping the invisible field in front of them to protect them from the demon, "Destiny, she's carrying my child, the demon screwed it up. She's asked me to kill her because she knows what will happen after the child is born."

"That won't happen, just let us help you."

"I don't want to do," his eye lids started to fall, between him using his powers and blood lose he looked desperate, "she's so scared to know what is growing inside her."

"Jacob give me Destiny, so we see how she is."

"Okay, Des' listen to me- Dean and Sam are here to help you and to see if the demon had hurt you. Okay?"

"Hmmm….it hurts still 'acob," her head looked one way then the other to see her uncles looking back at her, she just barred her head more into Jacob's bloody chest.

"I know it still hurts but they aren't here to hurt us," he opened his arms and Sam took the hurting Destiny, she looked pale and fragile in Sam's puff arms.

"It'll all be okay princess, just keep relaxed." Sam whispered then looking up at Dean, he helped Jacob up noticing he kept his pain back to little whimpers here and there.

"Sam put her there and Jacob on the same bed as his sister, make sure both of them are holding hands- so both of them can heal. Dean get me some hot water so we can get some of her temperature down. Thanks."

"Just like you were before bossing us around don't miss this." he went into the bathroom ignoring the blood on the walls, and the broken glass. Gathering what his sister needed, he just thought about what the demon said and what Jacob said- Destiny was with child, that would mean she really couldn't hunt and Jacob would stay wouldn't he. Walking back into the bedroom he just looked at his sister taking care of her daughter, something that he wouldn't be good at even if he had children later on in life.

"Here are the things you asked for," Dean looked at her face to she was starting to lose her cool with Azazel, "how did you know he had attacked her."

"Before this had happened they told me when I show had showed up I ruin his plans for Destiny and the child that she is carrying. Many of the angels just looked at me as if I was testing my luck they knew what I did to save her last time from him. But now I'm scared for her life, without many of my powers I really can't protect her."

"Even without your powers you were able to protect her no matter what had happened. When even the slightest demon had attacked her when we weren't looking you protected her," whispered Sam from the other side of the room, seeing Dean and Eris talking at first he didn't want to interrupt but he did.

"Is the hotel sealed and protect inside and out?" Dean had asked looking at his brother. Sam nodded his head looking at him he saw the Eris almost had it with using what limited powers she had from the angels.

"Go to sleep," whispered Sam walking closer to his sister, he was worried when he would wake up she would be gone like the millions of times he did so before, "you're stronger when you have rested up."

"What if I can't go to sleep Sammy, Destiny needs my help no matter what. She's with child, didn't you hear Jacob recite what Destiny wanted him to do her, she wants to be dead because of thing or child that is growing in her. She already knew that she with child before all of this had happened, from what I saw from the clouds she hasn't told anybody- only Alicia knew when the meet up with Jacob a couple of weeks ago before you two had started the cause."

"So you're saying that everything is wrong or the simple fact of she lied to both of us when she said she didn't know who this guy was?" snapped Dean still holding back his angry towards both of the demons.

"That doesn't mean anything Dean, she's never really been open with anybody besides Jacob. The nightmares from Azazel only kept getting worse, she would sneek out at night then talk to Jacob on the phone if he was away from a case."

"That still doesn't give them the damn right that fact is she lied to both of us."

"Dean calm down right now before you pull something."

"No why should we believe she's with child, what if she's just saying that make us feel better about ourselves. What if she's carrying a just demon child that Azazel planted into her stomach- you have to remember she was attacked twice in the matter of two days."

"Dean stop talking about my daughter that way, look around you see nothing but what you damn eyes want to see."

"You can't imagine what we've been through since you've been gone. Since that night that you decided to protect your daughter instead of yourself, you could have stayed a little longer; you could have protected her when you were alive. You did a hell of lot better job at that when you were alive then dead, sis'."

"Back then it didn't matter about me, it only mattered what I did to protect my daughter even though nothing would have change, my death was suppose to happen nothing more."

"So you though letting your powers shatter that would make everything better!" snapped Dean, Eris looked at her brother noticing without her powers this wasn't about Destiny at all it was about herself.

"All of this doesn't have to do with her does it?"

"What does that mean?" he asked looking at her, only to see that Eris didn't answer but addend to Jacob and Alicia on the other bed. He started to walk away from the conversation when Destiny screamed in pain, rushing to the bed he looked at her to see the same painful face same thing that had happened to Eris before she came back as an angel.

"Des' it's me Uncle Dean, calm down. He isn't here don't worry." he said calming her down he noticed that nothing more was important then to protect Destiny from Azazel and what he wanted her to do.


End file.
